NE Apollyon
category:Limbus *'NE Apollyon' is a subsection of the Apollyon zone in the Limbus region. *It is reached via the Teleport-Dem crag entrance to Al'Taieu. *Enter Apollyon via the Swirling Vortex at K-6, NOT the Auroral Updraft you pass on the way. *Required items: Cosmo-Cleanse, Black Card *The first four floors have 3 time chests (5 minutes each), 1 item chest, and 1 restore chest. **The fifth floor has no time or restore chests. **You can open all chests as soon as you find them (so you can use your 1-hour on each floor). **The time and restore chests are always out. The items chest is dropped by a monster. *'You must kill a particular enemy to open the vortex to the next level.' *'Heavily advised to have a balanced Item Level job that can deal both physical and magical damage.' **'If lucky with the gigas on the Fourth Floor, the floor can be cleared with any Item Level job, otherwise you either need to have a job that can deal both physical and magical damage or one party member that can deal physical damage and one party member that can deal magical damage in order to progress to the Fifth Floor.' *All enemies in this area are immune to Lullaby and Repose. *Drops AF+1 materials for All Jobs. *Typical Ancient Beastcoin yield: 60+ *Typical duration: 30-45 minutes. *'Reward for completion: Smoky Chip' First Floor *Enemies: Barometz x6, Borametz x6 (Mandragora) **~6/12 drop an Ancient Beastcoin **Linking and Alliance hate **Everything on this floor is Sleepable **Dream Flower has 15' range *Boss: Goobbue Harvester (Goobbue) **Has Additional Effect: Paralysis on his attacks. **Has notably high defense *Note that there is one large black '''Barometz and one large white Borametz. Combined with Goobbue Harvester, one of the three will open the Vortex, one of the remaining two will drop the item chest and the remaining one will do nothing. *The chest has ~4 Ancient Beastcoins and 1-2 AF+1 materials. *The Time chest marked in the middle is actually in a corner on the SW side of the central structure. Second Floor *Enemies: Cornu x4, Sirin x4 (Birds) **All four Sirins will drop a single Ancient Beastcoin each. The four Cornus can also drop one each but it isn't guaranteed. **Link with each other, but not the Giant Birds **Extremely evasive, Madrigal recommended *Bosses: Thiazi x2, Bialozar x2 (Rocs) **Will aggro if you get close. **Casts Massacre Elegy and Horde Lullaby and are not easily Silenced **Immune to Sleep **One will be significantly stronger and considered main level boss. It will have 3-4 times the HP of the other greater birds. **Stormwind AoE has 15' range *One of the Greater Birds opens the vortex, and another drops the chest. *The chest has ~4 Ancient Beastcoins and 1-2 AF+1 materials. Third Floor *Enemies: Apollyon Cleaner x12 (Magic Pots) **~4/8 drop an Ancient Beastcoin **Aggressive **Linking **Mysterious Light AoE has 10' range *Boss: Apollyon Sweeper x3 (Dolls) **Typhoon AoE has 10' range *The number of enemies on this level varies with the size of your alliance when you reach the floor. *One of the Dolls opens the vortex, one of the Pots drops the chest. **The Dolls have high defense. **Once the vortex is open, there is no reason to kill the other Dolls, since they don't drop coins. *The chest has 4 Ancient Beastcoins, 0-2 crafting materials (Clot Plasma, Rainbow Thread, Oxblood, Shell Powder, Carapace Powder, and 0-2 AF+1 items. Fourth Floor *Enemies: Kerkopes x8 (Opo-opos) **Always drop an Ancient Beastcoin **Monsters can aggro and link **Spinning Claw can do over 1000 damage to everyone in the 15' range. *Boss: Hyperion, Okeanos, Cronos (Gigas) **Hyperion is immune to magic damage (DoT works). **Cronos is immune to physical damage. Formless Strikes works but physical Blue Mage spells do not. **Okeanos is immune to ranged damage. **They can link by both sight and sound and have party agro. **The Gigas can be slept. *One of the Gigas opens the vortex, one of the large Opo-opo drops the chest. **Once the vortex is open, there is no reason to kill the other Gigas. *The chest has 6-7 Ancient Beastcoins and 1-2 AF+1 materials. Fifth Floor *Try to reach the Fifth Floor with at least 15 minutes left. *Enemies: Troglodyte Dhalmel x8 (Dhalmel) **Always drop 2 Ancient Beastcoins **Killing all eight will pop the final chest. **Aggressive **Linking *Boss: Criosphinx, Hieracosphinx (Manticore) **Always drop 2 Ancient Beastcoins **Immune to Slow and Elegy. **Highly resistant, if not immune, to Gravity, Bind, and Sleep **Both can be pulled without linking if done with caution. **True Sight. ***Not true sound, you are able to run around Criosphinx and avoid aggro. *The final chest has 7 Ancient Beastcoins and the Smoky Chip. **The final chest also has a chance to drop a Metal Chip.